Oh, No!
by ImyGie-Chan
Summary: Dua iris berbeda warna itu serentak, menatap satu arah. Mendapati seorang gadis beriris emerald tengah memperhatikan mereka, perlahan iris gadis itu bergerak menuju satu arah. Tepat ke tangan yang masih tergenggam dengan erat. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke ingin sekali melempar Naruto./ Prequel You Know.


"Tinggi, ganteng, rambut panjang.. em, kayaknya sih diikat." Satu kalimat yang membuat bungsu Uchiha, menatap bingung pada gadis beriris sapphire di hadapannya.

Sahabatnya ini, baru datang tanpa melepas tasnya. Duduk di bangku depannya dan langsung mendekatkan wajah mereka- hanya sejengkal jarak yang ia berikan. Membiarkan iris berbeda warna itu bertemu. Melontarkan pertanyaan yang tentu saja tidak berarti.

"Ck, apa maksudmu, Dobe!" Memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan kembali menekuni buku yang ia baca.

"Ayolah, Teme! Apa kau tidak mengenal ciri-ciri orang seperti itu, di keluargamu?" Menatap dengan puppy eyes kebanggaannya.

"Tidak!" sahutan singkat diberikan pria yang diberi julukan Teme.

"Ck, coba kau ingat lagi, Teme." Bujukan itu terdengar, kali ini diiringi dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan si bungsu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?" sungutnya merasa terganggu dengan tangan si bungsu Uzumaki.

Gadis ini tidak peduli, jika saat ini beberapa pasang mata terlihat memperhatikan mereka. Niat menepis tangan tan itu, gagal. Gadis itu memegangnya sangat kuat. Gah, jika seperti ini bagaimana nanti kalau..

"Naru, Sasuke?" Nada halus itu terdengar, nada yang ia hapal sebagai milik seorang gadis yang beberapa bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya.

Dua iris berbeda warna itu serentak, menatap satu arah. Mendapati seorang gadis beriris emerald tengah memperhatikan mereka, perlahan iris gadis itu bergerak menuju satu arah. Tepat ke tangan yang masih tergenggam dengan erat. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke ingin sekali melempar Naruto –gadis yang dengan tampang tanpa dosanya kembali menatapnya dan memegang tangannya makin kuat – dari lantai atas sekolah mereka.

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating T**

 **Warning-OOC, AU, Typo(s), dan segala bentuk keabsrudan lainnya yang murni keluar dari pemikiran saya.**  
 **Don't Like, Don't read**

* * *

 **Dua hari sebelumnya, kediaman Uzumaki.**

Iris sapphire itu terlihat mengamati beberapa pria yang terlihat berbicara dengan kakaknya di luar pagar dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang ditemuinya saat menjemput kakaknya dulu. Menatap malas dan tanpa niat sebelum akhirnya tersentak kecil, menyadari iris milik kakaknya tertuju ke arahnya. Memberikan seringai kecil yang membuat otaknya berpikir keras. Menerka-nerka maksud dari seringai sang kakak yang hanya tertuju padanya –si sulung Uzumaki kembali menghiraukan sang adik. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, menghela napas pelan.

Diambilnya salah satu komik kesukaannya dan berjalan ke luar kamar. Membuka dan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya, melangkah pelan dan masuk ke kamar si sulung. Berbaring di kasur empuk milik si sulung, membaca komik yang ia bawa. Membalik lembar per lembar halaman dengan santai hingga, suara langkah kaki yang mendekat terdengar di telinganya.

Kasur yang sedikit bergerak, pertanda ada yang naik di atasnya, tidak dipedulikan si bungsu yang masih asik dengan kegiatannya.

"Kau lihat kan mereka tadi?" pertanyaan itu terdengar di indera pendengarannya.

"Hmm," hanya gumaman singkat, penanda ia mendengarkan.

"Apa kau masih ingat, siapa mereka?" pertanyaan kedua keluar dari si sulung.

"Yah, teman kuliah aniki bukan." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh pada sang kakak yang kini menyeringai mendengar perkataan adiknya.

"Kau masih ingat nama mereka bukan?" tanyanya lagi menatap wajah si bungsu yang kini tersenyum-senyum menikmati bacaannya.

"Kurasa, yah." Sahutnya menganggukan kepala, membalik halaman berikutnya.

Seruan puas terdengar dari si sulung, hanya lirikan sekilas di berikan si bungsu yang kembali membaca. Hening untuk sesaat.

"Hei, Naru.." memanggil nama si bungsu, mengambil komik gadis itu yang kini menoleh padanya. "Mau bertaruh?" satu pertanyaan singkat diberikan disertai senyuman meremehkan.

* * *

 **~Oh~**

* * *

Decakan kesal keluar dari si bungsu Uchiha, menatap malas pada sang sahabat yang kini menyeruput ramennya dengan santai. Seolah melupakan peristiwa di kelas tadi. Syukur gadis pinknya tidak salah sangka, dan berpikir macam-macam. Yah, lupakan peristiwa saat gadis itu mematahkan pulpen yang ia pegang. Jika tidak, mungkin si bungsu Uzumaki ini harus mengalami beberapa bagian tulang yang patah.

"Kenapa kau menanyai kakakku?" Tautan keheranan diberikan si bungsu Uchiha, meletakan sumpitnya di meja. Bersandar pada kursi kantin.

Iris sapphire itu perlahan terarah pada pria di hadapannya, menyeruput ramen yang berada di mulutnya sebelum menjawab. "Hanya ingin tahu, tak boleh." Sahutan singkat diberikan kembali menatap onxy di hadapannya yang berkerut.

"Tidak biasanya?" kening itu makin berkerut, memperhatikan bungsu Uzumaki yang kembali memakan ramen terakhirnya.

Menyeruput kuah ramen di mangkok, mengambil tisu dan mengelap bibirnya. Iris sapphirenya perlahan ia tujukan pada onxy yang terlihat menatapnya. "Apa?" seakan menyadari dirinya di perhatikan secara intens.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Uchiha dan otak jeniusnya beraksi, menatap tajam pada si bungsu Uzumaki yang berkedip. Iris sapphirenya ia edarkan ke seluruh kantin, menghindar dari pertanyaan yang terlontar, untuk sesaat.

"Bolos, yuk!" ajaknya pada si bungsu Uchiha yang mendengus, mendengar ajakannya.

Gadis ini, cari mati rupanya. Berani-beraninya menghindar dari pertanyaan Uchiha. "Hn." Sahutnya ketus diiringi wajah tembok miliknya.

"Kenapa?" Satu kata yang sepertinya cukup dipahami oleh Naruto, berdiri mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan keluar kantin. Tidak sia-sia, Sasuke berteman dengannya selama ini.

Hening, sepertinya si bungsu Uchiha terlalu malas menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Mensejajarkan langkahnya dilakukan Naruto, jalan beriringan dengan Sasuke. Tersenyum manis kala, beberapa orang yang di kenalnya menyapa. Hal biasa mengingat betapa gadis itu terkenal sebagai gadis periang yang sangat di senangi.

"Eh, Sasu. Apa wajah kakakmu memang seperti itu?" pertanyaan kembali terlontar, sebelum si bungsu Uchiha memberikan jawaban atas ajakannya tadi. Kerutan keheranan terlihat di wajah tembok itu. "Itu kerut di sini?" memberikan penjelasan bersamaan dengan tangan yang memberikan petunjuk.

Melirik sekilas, dan kembali berjalan. Tanda malas meladeni si bungsu Uzumaki yang terdiam. Berkedip dan kembali melangkah mendekat.

"Sasu.." Dimulai sudah rengekan si bungsu Uzumaki. "Sasu..oh… Sasuke~." Nada sing a song keluar, satu hal yang membuat Uchiha bungsu merinding.

"Ck, itu karena kakaku dulu sering bolos." Sahutan cepat diberikan, bukannya apa ia tidak mau cari masalah dengan si bungsu Uzumaki. Tidak, buka ia takut hanya saja, ini lebih parah dari adegan tonjok-tonjokan maupun adegan kekerasan apapun.

Membentaknya, itu juga bukan pilihan baik. Terakhir kali ia lakukan itu, hubungan manisnya dengan anak tunggal keluarga Haruno hampir kandas. Yah, salah satu alasan kenapa dari tadi ia mau-mau saja meladeni si bungsu Uzumaki adalah ini. Karena itu, walau berdusta sekalipun ia tidak peduli, yang penting ia sudah menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Gumaman kecil, terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Melirik sekilas pada Naruto yang ber'oh' ria.

* * *

 **~No~**

* * *

"Telat," satu kata keluar dari bibir seorang gadis, membuat iris berbeda warna itu menatap pada satu arah. Melihat bagaimana wajah itu terlihat cemberut menatap pada mereka berdua.

"Oh, Sakura-chan," seruan riang terdengar dari si bungsu Uzumaki, memeluk Sakura secara tiba-tiba.

"Yack, apa yang kau lakukan, baka." Diiringi dengan pukulan pelan di kepala Naruto.

Hanya helaan napas panjang, di berikan oleh si bungsu Uchiha melihat tingkah kedua gadis di hadapannya. Hal yang biasa terjadi, mengingat kedua gadis ini adalah teman lama. Protesan dan geraman kecil sempat di dengarnya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan duduk di bangkunya sendiri.

"Apa urusan kalian sudah selesai?" satu pertanyaan keluar dari bibir Sakura, melihat pada kedua orang yang di sayanginya ini.

Anggukan, disertai senyum lima jari dapat ia lihat di bibir gadis Uzumaki itu. "Maaf, yah. Gara-gara aku, kalian jadi tidak bisa menikmati waktu istirahat bersama." Terdengar sedikit menyesal memegang tangan Sakura, walau wajah yang terlihat membuat Sasuke mengetok kepala gadis itu.

"Sadar juga kau, Dobe." Sahutan pelan terdengar dari Sasuke, mendengus sinis melihat bagaimana kedua tangan itu bertaut.

"Ck, kau ini, Teme. Tidak ada manis-manisnya," pipi itu menggembung kecil tanda kesal.

Kikikan kecil terdengar dari Sakura, seakan terbiasa dengan tingkah kedua remaja di hadapannya ini. "Tapi, Naru. Tidak biasanya kau bertanya tentang Itachi-nii?" Satu pertanyaan sama yang diberikan oleh Sakura. "Bukannya kau tidak mengenal, Itachi?" pertanyaan kedua terlontar.

"Oh, itu karena Itachi-nii teman sekelas kakakku." Jawaban riang terdengar dari bibir itu, diikuti anggukan kepala oleh Sakura, dan lirikan datar Sasuke. "Selain itu, ku pikir akan keren jika aku menjadi iparnya Sasuke. Jadi kita bisa terus bersama." Meraih tangan Sakura yang kembali manggut-manggut, akan sebuah pemikiran yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya.

"Oh, kirain apa." Sahutan pelan terdengar dari Sakura.

Diam sesaat, melihat Naruto yang tersenyum. Bersamaan sepasang kekasih itu tersentak, saling memandang. Membelak tak percaya, emerald bertemu onxy. Secara serentak menoleh pada satu arah. Pada gadis yang kini tersenyum manis.

"Mohon bantuannya, calon adik ipar." Lanjutnya tanpa beban.

Tidak peduli bagaimana, onxy itu masih membelak. Terlalu terpaku mendengar perkataan itu dari si bungsu Uzumaki yang memberikan wajah tersenyum.

Oh, tidak ini akan menjadi satu hal yang benar-benar mengerikan. Sepertinya itulah pemikiran si bungsu Uchiha, tidak menyadari bagaimana Naruto menahan tawa geli dalam hati. Mentertawai lelucon yang baru saja ia lontarkan, tidak menyadari apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Sebuah lelucon, hanya akan jadi lelucon jika yang mengalami orang lain._

 _Tapi, bagaimana apa yang kita anggap lelucon, malah balik menyerang kita?_

 _Masihkah kita anggap itu sebuah lelucon_

* * *

Hola, akhirnya jadi nih prequel dengan ending yang semoga gak malah makin buat bingung. Berhubung sudah dibilangin kalo gie paling susah namanya bikin judul, maka jangan heran dengan judulnya yang emang nyerminin perasaan Sasuke. Oke, gie ucapain thanks buat yang udah rev, fav, and alert. Semoga fict You know gak makin bingungin dengan kemunculan fict ini. Yah, walau gie sendiri juga bingung. Ini termasuk frendship bukan yah. **  
**

.

.

Sigh

ImyGie_Chan


End file.
